


August 8, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling,  Amos struggled to prevent tears from streaming down his long face.





	August 8, 2002

I never created DC.

Scowling, Amos struggled to prevent tears from streaming down his long face while he wrapped his arms around his injured daughter.

THE END


End file.
